


Primal Instinct

by Sugargutz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargutz/pseuds/Sugargutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper meets Bill, an Alpha hunter that goes against everything Dipper believes in.<br/>Too bad he seems pretty keen on making Dipper his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS MESS

Dipper had always been an adventurer. 

He enjoyed being outside, he enjoyed the warm sunlight that kissed his cheeks to the tall grass that tickled his bare legs. He would find so many great things in the forest—strange things—that never failed to blow the teen’s mind. 

Today was no different than any other. He popped out of bed, tugged on a clean top, and dashed down the stairs. Most days, like today, he would have to brush off his sister’s persistent worry for him. Promises rushed out from the boy’s mouth. That he would be back in a snap as he snatched an apple from the table and raced out the door, ignoring his twin’s calls. 

Mabel never liked Dipper’s going into the forest alone, claiming it was ‘no place for an Omega.’ Dipper scowled at the memory, so what was he supposed to do? Stay inside all his life because of something he didn’t even choose to be born with. Wait for some big strong Alpha to sweep him off his feet like one of those sappy romance novel’s his sister had stacked near her bed. 

Dipper was an Omega, but he wasn't weak. 

Alphas always seemed to find a way to make Dipper’s skin crawl. Most of the one’s he did encounter were creepy, egotistical, and just plain barbaric. Although Dipper would make an exception to a few, like Pacifica, and Wendy; Pacifica was Mabel’s mate, a brassy blonde with a big heart that she always tried kept well hidden. 

Dipper was ecstatic when Mabel finally told him about it. She always talked about finding her mate as they grew up, going on in full detail about how romantic it would all be. Dipper couldn’t of been more pleased his sister got what she always wanted, a friend and a mate, but something odd happened when he watched them interact.

His heart would clench with envy and that terrified him. 

Only Dipper didn’t understand, he despised the idea of mates. So why would his chest feel so hallow when he saw how happy his Sister and her other half were? Dipper found himself torn, he didn’t need nor want an Alpha. What he did need was for this heartache to fade away so he could function properly, honestly it was starting to make him moody as hell. 

Dipper narrowly dodged the flying branch that almost smacked him right in the face. He shook off these nagging thoughts as he trekked deeper into the forest. The oncoming headache seemed to fade when he made it to the familiar clearing; Dipper shut his eyes and inhaled slowly, the strong scent of evergreens flooding his heightened senses. 

A soft smile tugged at his lips, the sound of birds chirping in the distance mingled with the gentle trickle of a nearby river. These things made this forest seem so...normal, but this forest was anything other than that. Dipper removed his bag from his back, swinging the pack in-front of him and dropping it on the ground with a thud.

Dipper crouched down on his knees and dug through the bag, he grinned in triumph when his fingers wrapped around it. He slipped the small journal out of his bag, some of the torn edges caught the rings of his pack. Dipper frowned at the battered papers, making a mental reminder to purchase a new one in town at some point. 

The pen took a little more digging, but he eventually found it. He plopped down next to a nearby tree—positioned in from of the creek— with his book in hand. He tipped the pen up to his mouth and pulled it off with his teeth, his gaze locked on the stuffed journal. 

Drumming woodpeckers worked noisily above the boy as he opened it with care, catching some of the pages that threatened to spill out. Dipped read over the freshest page in the very back eyes skimming over his latest discovery— _Pixies_. Not much was written on the page only a few hunches that they might be hiding here, based on some things Dipper found around this area. 

**glittery dust found in the water -6/3/16**

**Tinkling laughter in the hallows of trees?? -7/1/16**

The rest was all scribbled out with an ink pen because of dead-ends, Dipper sighed before closing the book. He frowned, leaning back against the large tree while staring over at the creek with an inquisitive look. Although everything seemed to stop, including his thoughts when he heard a loud _bang_ from north of him. Birds bursting from the trees in front of him at the commotion, or danger.

Dipper was up in an instant, his legs moving without thought. He raced forward, his heart pumping wildly as he ran. Shoving branches that blocked his way—trying to stay fast—but also overstep roots that threatened to trip him as he made his way through the thickness of bush. Small twigs scrapped his at his legs, but he didn’t care. 

Relief flooded him when he spotted the next clearing, he didn’t know if his poor heart could take anymore of this running. He burst through the shrubbery, tumbling straight for the ground. He let out a pained yelp, reaching towards his most defiantly sprained ankle instantly. The he panted on the ground, eyes squeezed shut in pain. 

“That was a nasty fall kid!” 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the harsh sunlight that suddenly invaded his vision. Only once his visioned cleared did he realize that it wasn't the sunlight. 

_Golden_ , golden hair, golden eyes, and a most definitely _golden_ smile. 

The man peered down at the Dipper with impressed curiosity, his locks spilling messily across his forehead as he leaned over him. He was crouched down, a Rifle slung over his shoulder and an air of superiority oozed from him. What gave it away was the arrogance that was strongly mixed in their as well and Dipper could spot those traits from a hundred miles away— _Alpha_.

The once confused and disoriented look Dipper had in his eyes was gone, a narrowed glare soon replaced it. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the amused chuckle coming from the other. Dipper hated the small feeling of panic that sprang up in his chest.

He was in the forest with an armed Alpha and he was very alone. 

Mabel was so right, the forest really was no place for an Omega.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a new acquaintance, he hates him.

Fear coiled itself around Mabel’s heart as she watched the sun lower. Now only a sliver of light peaking over the tall forest. _Fear_ , for her brothers safety as she continued rocking back in forth on the porch chair. Finger’s busying themselves with her latest masterpiece, a sweater for her mate. 

Her fingers tugging with each stitch harsher than usual. Pacifica looked up, smelling the scent of distress her mate was giving off. She putting down the mess of string she was attempting to untangle—Mabel had a habit of just clumping her yarn together and shoving it in her craft box. 

Pacifica always told Mabel that those eyes gave away everything she was feeling. The color resembled melted chocolate, melted with the overwhelming heat of love her had within her. Pacifica had fallen in love with those eyes from the very beginning. She always had a certain tenderness in her heart for anyone, she saw the good in everything.

Even a broken girl that shoved everyone away. 

The pair clashed at the beginning, Pacifica being set in her petty ways. While Mabel did everything to defend her self, but still somehow crack at Pacifica’s hard exterior; until finally—with time— she broke down those walls. Their relationship only blossomed from their, slowly fading from friendship to something _more_.

Pacifica stared at her mate now, her face was slackened; her brows furrowed - eyes darting about in concern as if she were searching for something. Pacifica gave her mate a tap on the leg, concern lacing her words as she spoke.

“Is everything ok?”

Mabel jumped, her eyes widened in surprise as she sought out her mate’s gaze.

“Dipper”—Mabel frowned—”hes late.”

"I’m sure Dipper is fine, he’s a _pines_ after all. Besides you know how much he loves the forest.” Pacifica reassured—caressing her girlfriend’s hand gently. 

Mabel squeezed the others hand, her thumb rolling over pale knuckles. She nodded, but the worry that marred her features persisted. Pacifica hated the distress her mate was in. She reached a free hand behind her and grabbed the knotted ball of yarn. Swinging it between the two a teasing smile tugging her lips—in a hope to take her mind off things.

“Now, tell me what is this about?”

Mabel laughed, her demeanor shifting significantly. Pacifica felt relief course through her when she saw that familiar braced smile. The tension in Mabel’s face eased up and Pacifica found her self joining in on the laughter. 

Both so consumed with the other's joy as they sat on that porch, hand in hand. 

 

▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼

 

Dipper was in a predicament.

He prodded at his swollen ankle and instantly flinched at the contact. The stranger he had ‘met’ moments ago was kneeling over a small stream, dampening a piece of fabric in the water. The situation he had landed himself in was severe, Not only was he an Alpha, but a hunter. Dipper was frazzled when he sprung to his feet moments ago, but couldn’t even speak before he went crashing down once again.

The Alpha had helped him move over to a shady spot, but not without teasing him mercilessly. Dipper only bit his tongue because he was in no shape to even walk. His ankle was pretty banged up, extremely bruised and swollen. A small trickle of blood leaked down the back of his calf, probably caught it on a thorn. 

Only he had bigger things to worry about, like the dead animal not even ten feet away from him. 

The metallic smell of blood was starting to make Dipper woozy. He stared into the Deer’s lifeless gaze, before looking over the hole in it’s skull. The animal had definitely been a recent kill, fur matted with _wet_ blood. No part of it looked as though it had been picked apart by other animals and the eyes were still so damp, fresh. 

The stranger stood, walking towards Dipper whilst wringing out the soaked fabric. He knelt before the Omega, dabbing the small cut with surprising tenderness. 

“So.” The stranger looked up. ”Wanna tell me what that all was about?”

Dipper flushed in anger, his emotions hitting him all at once. Was this guy really that dimwitted?

“Are you kidding me?!” Dipper exploded.

“I hear a gunshot and come running to find a _dead_ deer! its not even hunting season!” The brunette fumed, pointing an accusing finger right in the Alpha’s face.

“I should report you.”

He expected to be yelled at, maybe even struck for showing such a display of defiance towards an alpha, but he sure as hell didn't expect him to laugh. 

A high pitched one, that made him uneasy. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and curled into himself, sulking. 

“It’s not funny.” Dipper insisted, frowning.

A tan hand shot up to cover the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape at the sight of the Omega’s pout. Although he soon seemed to calm down, shooting the other a sly grin. Moving his hand’s to tie the damp fabric around his injured leg—speaking as he worked.

“Its technicality already hunting season.”

“it’s _June_.” Dipper deadpanned.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, completely ignoring Dipper’s previous words.

Dipper tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed tightly. Was this guy joking? 

“Stop avoiding the question, why are you hunting out here?”

The other lifted his head, eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief. Dipper flinched when the other finished tying the makeshift bandage, pulling it a bit tighter than needed. Soon after he re-positioned Dipper’s foot before he answered, inspecting his ankle that only seemed to grow increasingly worse with time. He needed to get ice on it, fast.

“How ‘bout a deal then?” He started, eye darkening momentarily. 

“Name for an answer?” 

“Deal,” Dipper agreed slipping his hand into the much larger one that was offered. Seeing no harm in his words. He stiffened at the contact—for someone with such a warm personality, his skin was so _cold_.

Dipper suddenly felt very small as the Alpha stared at him expectantly. He dug his hands nervously into the grass beneath him. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea to give his name to a strange Alpha he had only just met. Only this man was a willing to tell him why he killed that poor creature. With that in mind, maybe he could somehow talk the other into leaving this forest and it’s residents alone.

“My name’s Dipper” He replied finally and the man’s lips curled upward. 

“Dipper huh?” The other tested his name, popping the two syllables off his tongue slowly. 

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, indignantly. “That’s what I said, now answer my question.” 

The man rose an impressed brow, his eye alight with amusement. Dipper always seemed to get the same surprised look when he met these arrogant type Alphas. As if every Omega they came across was expected to get on their knees and present themselves like they were theirs for the taking. With Omega’s becoming such a rarity, the rules became less strict and Omega’s earned their freedom.

“I’m Bill, but thanks for asking” he joked before continuing, “As for the question you seem so determined to know the answer to.”

Bill paused, the air suddenly changing from light to extremely suffocating in an instant— _Alpha_. Dipper’s instincts went into overdrive and was absolutely horrified at the tiny whimper that fled his lips in reaction. Not even caring that Bill was gripping his chin rather roughly—as long as those hands remained on him. 

“It was _fun_.”

Dipper felt like someone had dumped freezing water on him.Too say he was angry was an understatement, no words could actually describe the searing heat that burned through Dipper’s veins in a fit of rage. Ripping his face from Bill’s hold before standing up to his best ability. He wobbled for a moment before finding his balance.

The enraged teen collected his things in a rush. Hopping on his one good leg in too upset to even be embarrassed, ignoring the others pleads to calm down. He couldn’t believe he thought maybe he could reason with someone like that, _Because it was fun_.

Dipper’s eyes filled with tears much to his dismay. Anger began to transform into sadness—sadness for the Deer. People that hunted for sport sickened Dipper to his very core, the forest’s inhabitants were as important to him as the forest itself. 

“Leave me alone!” Dipper barked, shaking off the concerned hand that kept reaching for him. 

“Dipper—”

“No, don’t even call me that!” Dipper interrupted harshly, not looking back. 

Dipper attempted to put weight on his foot. He was just so desperate to be home and away from this damned Alpha, but it only seemed to worsen his situation. He fell to the ground for the second time in one day. A low whine passing his lips as he laid limp on the ground, letting out a weak noise of protest when a pair of arm’s scooped him up—bridal style.

“Put me down.” Dipper demanded, but his words only came out strained and weak.

“ _Hush._ ” Bill only said one word, but it shut Dipper up instantly. Since meeting him, Dipper had never heard Bill’s tone so _authoritative_. 

“You’re hurt and i’m taking you home,” Bill looked down at Dipper, his words absolute and leaving no room for protest.

”So tell me how to get you there.”

Dipper obeyed.

The walk back was silent. Dipper curled up in the arm’s of the person who caused all of this. He wanted to make a snappy remark on how he left his _trophy_ behind, but something about the look in his eye sent that thought running. 

Dipper opened his mouth determined to say something, but the words died on his tongue as soon as he spotted his house in the distance. Dipper grinned ear to ear at the sight of leftover yarn strewn messily over the porch. Hopefully meaning his sister wasn’t worrying herself sick over his disappearance, a part of Dipper thought Pacifica would be the one to thank later for that. 

“Put me down—I can walk from here,” Dipper spoke up. 

Bill set him down slowly, offering an arm to lean on. It went ignored.

A sigh of relief fell from Dipper’s lips when he tested his foot once again. It seemed alot better—well better enough for him to get inside. Once he found his footing he paused, thinking of his next words before he voice them. It was obvious Bill was hunting for sport and no law was going to stop him. So Dipper needed to take action, quickly. 

“I have another deal,” Dipper said and Bill perked up at this.

“If you promise not to hunt anymore I’ll come back everyday and we will explore the forest, _together_.” Dipper’s voice oozed with spite, but Bill paid no mind.

He seemed to radiate with new found energy, just as bright as the sun. His swung a hand in front of him once again, grasping the small Omega’s hand in an iron grip—sealing their fates.

“Geez! You've got yourself a Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIPPER IS A SASSY OMEGA AND HE DONT NEED NO MAN


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Mama Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!!!! I love reading them so much hhhnn xx

“Where have you been—what the hell happened to your leg?!”

Of course Dipper wasn’t just going to silently breeze past his worried sister and maybe get a moment of peace. No that was too easy, so instead he was pelted with dozens of questions as soon as he maneuvered into the house on his good leg. Attempting to ignore the dull pain that still lingered despite it’s slow healing. 

“Mabel listen—”

“Don’t _Mabel_ me!” She interrupted with a sneer, already dashing over to support him. 

She began to ramble continuously in his ear, her mate only leaning against the kitchen door frame. She watched the scene unfold with curiosity—eyeing Dipper’s busted ankle; Mabel guided him over to the table in the center of their small kitchen. Propping his foot up on the table, rushing over to the fridge to grab a bag of frozen peas. The bag was gently rested on his injured ankle.

She probably relished in the pained hiss he released at the action, the monster.

The pestering never ceased and Dipper was tempted to just slam his ankle on the floor, the hospital was usually quiet. His sister was now seated in front of him, her mouth running at impressive speed—rushing out various words like: worried, disappeared, and dumbass. 

“Mabel just stop!” Dipped finally shouted, swiping at his weary eyes.

Pacifica jumped into protection mode at this—straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, she hovered over Mabel’s form from behind. She bared her teeth and _growled_ , all in an obvious display of protectiveness over her mate. An Alpha didn’t care who you were—make their mate unhappy, face their wrath. 

Mabel rested a placid hand on her mate’s hand—sending the other a calming smile, “Calm down Paz.”

The blonde Alpha seemed to snap back at this and a look of guilt crossed her features in a flash. She leaned back quickly, staring at Dipper with apologetic eyes. 

“Dipper, I’m so sorry”—she pauses looking down in shame—“I should have controlled myself better.” 

“Its fine, I understand.” Dipper reassured with a small voice, his shoulder’s relaxing. 

The tension in the air also seemed to dissipate and Dipper could finally breath. He needed some space, the amount of stressful Alpha confrontations was only starting to grow and he could really use a nap. Mabel eyed the sprained ankle before her, but her mind seemed to be far away—mocha eyes absently took in the sleepy omega in front of her. 

“Is that Alpha I smell on you?”

“Well yeah, but don't you think it’s kinda rude to talk about her like she’s not here?”

“Not _Paz_!”

Sweat beaded at his forehead—he was doomed. How the hell was he gonna wriggle out of this one? Especially with the suspicious gaze that was now narrowed on him, he needed to play this right before it turned into a full blown interrogation. 

“It’s not all that interesting. I tripped in the woods, stumbled onto an Alpha on the way out and asked for some help—end of story.” 

Mabel didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, but she let it slide. Mostly because her brother was swaying just slightly and looked like he was going to pass out any second. Part of her could see how nervous he was to talk about it. Maybe Pacifica was right—maybe she _did_ need to loosen her reigns a bit. 

So with much reluctance, she pulled back. Mabel pushed out her chair and walked over to her brother’s side. Grabbing his arm and swinging it securely around her shoulder before helping him up. Dipper could on stare in shock as the other supported his weight without a word. Even though her eye’s hungered for answers, her mouth remained closed—pressed together in a thin line. 

It was a first, but Dipper couldn’t of been more grateful. 

Dipper could have cried when they reached his room and he swore his bed practicality _called_ for him. Mabel carefully helped him onto the mattress, but didn’t leave until his foot was propped up on a stack of pillow’s—from her own bed. She promised to be back with some medicine and fresh bandage’s after he got some rest. 

Only she paused at the doorway, turning to give Dipper a teary eyed smile, “I’m just so glad your back.”

Dipper only watched in stunned silence as she shut the door behind her soundlessly. The expression that adorned her face had tore at his chest in the worse possible way; Had he really caused her to worry that badly, guilt settled heavily in his stomach. He would have to make it up to her in someway. 

His thoughts were so muddled since he got home, he had almost completely forgotten about Bill— _almost_. 

A grumble sounded in otherwise silent room. How could he have forgotten about that? No he was going to sleep and put those pestering thoughts away. He deserved this much needed rest and could only hope his ankle was feeling much better when he wakes up. 

He peered down at the nasty bruise that curled around his ankle, with half lidded eyes. His gaze flickered over to the dirty fabric that was still tied securely around his calf and it only guided his thoughts back towards the dreaded Alpha named Bill. 

Dipper dreamed of gold. 

 

▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼

 

“You’ll come back before the sun sets?”

“Yes” 

“Do you have your phone?”

“Yes _mom_ ”

— _Swat_

Dipper let out a high pitched yelp, hand shooting up to message his shoulder. He gave an over—exaggerated pout as his sister finished packing a small snack for him and all but shoving it into his arms. Her brows knotted together and she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it instead. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again bro-bro,” She giggled while knocking his shoulder with her fist playfully, but Dipper could see the poorly concealed worry in her eyes.

He smiled, placing a gentle hand against her arm. 

“I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth and she nodded quickly. She waved a dismissive hand and turned to clean up the stray ingredients covering the kitchen counter. Hands busying themselves as she spoke, “I know you will—now go have fun!”

Dipper sent his sister a wave before dashing into the living room. He spotted his pack next to the couch and scurried over to grab it. His grunkle was kicked back in his chair, with a pitt cola in his hand and his eyes trained on the newest episode of Duck-dective. He momentarily looked at Dipper before resuming his binge watching. 

“Mabel finally let you go?”

Dipper rolled his eyes with a fond smile, “you know how she is.”

He nodded in agreement, “Oh— _I do_.”

The small omega slung his bag over his shoulder in one motion. He started for the door, but his Grunkle’s voice stopped him. 

“Hey kid, you be careful out there.” 

“I will!” Dipper called over his shoulder, pushing the door open and walking down the porch steps. Walking, something Dipper was eternally grateful for being able to actually _do_ when he woke up this morning. 

The swelling had gone down tremendously and the cuts on his leg looked much better. Mabel couldn’t of been more pleased, but still changed his ‘bandage’ with an actual bandage. She also slapped a bunch of glittery stickers on-top, much to Dipper’s embarrassment. 

Bill probably wouldn't let him live it down. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Bill was currently leaning up against a tree. Dipper narrowed his eye’s at the object the man was toying with in his hands. Their finger’s kept rubbing at something on it and it only furthered his confusion. 

“What’s that?”

Bill looked up in slight surprise, a smirk slowly crawled onto his lips. He reached out his arm and popped the item on Dipper’s head. Dipper jumped at the action, his hands shooting up to touch whatever he just placed on his head. His eye’s widened at the familiar texture and he adjusted the cap in shock. 

He beamed up at the other with wide eyes, “My hat!” 

“Found it near the creek yesterday, Pine tree huh?”—He paused, eyeing the little pine tree embroidery with a small grin—”fitting.” 

Dipper frowned at this, so he did go back yesterday? The brunette’s stomach curled at the thought of the deer corpse from yesterday, he immediately blocked that thought. Ignoring lump in his throat that continued to crawl upwards, he shrugged his bag off and dug into it. 

Bill blinked at the notebook the boy pulled out of his bag. Dipper gestured towards it with a giant grin, his eyes alight with glee. 

“This will be our guide for the forest, its a bit beat up—”

“Beat up?! Kid that things _destroyed_!” Bill interrupted in a fit of laughter.

The other pouted, crossing his arms over his chest with a glare. He only continued to glare at the Alpha even as the other reached into his own bad—much smaller than his own. Bill pulled out a hand—full of string, he held out a hand towards Dipper, who hesitantly handed it over and watched as the other did his magic. 

Tan fingers worked carefully, interweaving the string between each prong and hole that lined the side of his book. Dipper watched in fascination as it came together with one final tug, the once uneven covers were aligned perfectly. Bill handed the boy his book back with a shrug.

“The string was for traps, but you seem pretty proud of that thing.” 

Dipper blushed at this, running his fingers down the spine of his book. 

“Thank you,” Dipper hated how small his voice sounded. 

Bill only stood behind Dipper, curling a single hand around the other’s shoulder. He leaned down close to take a glance at the page’s of the adventures book. Dipper just tried not to internally combust at the hand resting on his suddenly very stiff shoulder—what was wrong with him? 

Dipper wasn’t sure who he was talking about either. 

“Where are we off too?” The Alpha’s smooth tone slid right into Dipper’s ear. 

Dipper swallowed thickly and fumbled with the pages. Desperately trying to focus on his writing instead of that damned hand. He stopped when he caught sight of a familiar page—dog eared. Bill eyed the page for a few moments, reading over the sparse information Dipper had written there. 

“Pixies?”

“ _Pixies_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo next chapter will be in Bill's POV B))


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is built and we get a look at Bill's thoughts on the little Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something because I haven't in a while! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I will try to get back to my weekly updates! xx

**B** ill watched the tiny Omega walk ahead. button nose tucked away inside his journal. Face obscured with the pages in front of him, it was honestly surprising the boy didn’t fall from being so distracted. Although Bill did spot a few times when the boy’s foot caught a root and he jumped to attention; doe like eyes darting back to make sure the other didn’t see every time. 

_Adorable_ , Bill mused at the sight. 

The Omega had caught his attention ever since he came literately tumbling into his life. From his unusual fiery attitude to the absolute determination to keep Bill away from the forest residents. Even going to the length to spend time with the Alpha, just to keep him preoccupied. 

Bill wasn’t complaining, it was pretty amusing to watch the other attempt to take charge of things—an _Omega_.

How captivated _Dipper_ had him. Bill could see the boy possessed a pure heart and a poorly hidden desire to see the good in anyone, a deadly combination. Only this Omega would hold his ground—no matter what. Bill had witnessed this the day before, only seeing a change when he took control. A spark of want ignited at the sight of the boy’s expression; face tilted downward in submission, the soft whimper that fled those pretty little lips at the Alpha’s tone.

Bill eventually slowed his pace when Dipper stopped in the middle of a clearing. The Alpha could faintly remember this place and then suddenly the realization hit him—this spot wasn’t all that far from the area he was prowling yesterday. Dipper wandered about, checking random tree hallows. Chestnut orbs searching every nook and cranny, all while Bill stood idly by—eyes full of mirth. 

“you’re looking all wrong, pine tree.”

Dipper jumped at the sound of the others voice, accidentally knocking the back of his head against a low hanging branch. He messaged it gently with an agitated frown. Ignoring the boisterous laughter coming from Bill, “Pine tree?”

Another thing about the Omega was he could be so painfully _oblivious_ to things. Bill rolled his visible eye with playful annoyance. A single finger shot up to the top of his head, poking the empty area as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Pine tree hat—Pine tree, cute huh?”

“No, don't call me that.” Dipper bit back, sticking his head back in the tree’s opening before the other could spot the bright shade of red that painted his cheeks. 

Bill smirked knowingly at the scene, poor kid just wasn’t fast enough. 

Striding over confidently, Bill leaned against the tree little pine tree had his head shoved in. The alpha brought his fist against the tree, knuckles white as he explained, “When your lookin’ to see if someones home, you always knock—” Bill brought his fist against the tree in two bark splitting swings. The sound echoing through the first and scaring the poor little Omega from out of the hole. 

Dipper fell backwards in shock—straight onto his bottom, watching the tree in front of him quack and tremble from the such force. A dull buzzing sound began to fill the silence that had settled in, it reminded both boys of _wasps_. 

Then it kinda got messy from there.

Actual _Pixies_ spilled from the tree, attacking both Bill and Dipper—who barely got out of their by the skin of their teeth. Running like madmen through the thick forest—perhaps one of them actually was mad. Dipper was livid and his could barely express this because his lungs were already preoccupied with getting even a sliver of oxygen. 

What he could pant out was not the kindest, “That...”—more panting—”was so stupid!” 

“You got to see them didn't you,” Bill replied, puffing his chest out in pride. 

Dipper turned his head back to stair at the other in disbelief, but that was just a bad idea. The pixies had gotten closer and didn’t seem like they were stopping anytime soon. Dipper kept running, dodging loose roots and scattered branches. Fear flooded his body at the thought of being caught, he was going to die because of Bill’s stupid actions. 

Bill watched the little Omega run for his life, complete terror painting his features as he ran. Usually warm brown orbs were now wet with tears; Bill could practicality feel the other’s heart pounding painfully against his ribs in fear. It was a delicious sight, but sadly all good things must come to an end and those pesky Pixies were becoming a bit of a problem. 

Grabbing the Omega’s arm his swung him over behind a thick bush, his body pressed flush against the trembling kid’s own. Bill looked down and placed a finger against his lips, watching as the pixies flew right on by their hiding spot. The horrid buzzing sound had slowly faded out as they got farther and farther away. 

Now the only sound that could be heard was Dipper’s ragged breathing and Bill’s soft short pants. 

The pair were sprawled out on the ground behind the bush, limbs tangled together in a messy position. Bill stared down at the boy bellow him—eyes half lidded as he took in the lovely hue of red coloring their cheeks, chestnut eyes now wet, but instead with relief. A radiant glow of seemed to spill off the boy as he lay beneath the Alpha. Bill vaguely wondered which he preferred, fear or something he was rarely gifted—gratitude. 

“ _That_ wasn't so stupid, thank you.” Dipper finally said, still fairly breathless—ripping Bill from his thoughts.

Bill only hummed in response, too absorbed in his own thoughts to actually speak. The Alpha was busy trying to fully imprint the image of Dipper’s smile in his mind. From the absolutely adorable dimples that dotted the corners of his mouth to the way his eyes sparked with joy and crinkled in delight. It was definitely a rarity in itself and Bill decided he wanted to see it more often. 

 

Even if it meant keeping up this wolf in sheep's clothing act.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 7:15
> 
> Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited update. It may be a mess, but that is because i've been up all night writing it. :') I'll correct my errors soon!
> 
> Bill is so gross I love it.

"I feel like this happens more often then it should," Dipper said. 

The pond sloshed with his little kicks. Curling his pruney toes beneath the cool water. The air was light, and the buzzing had ceased long ago. Bill was working on Dipper's newest injury. A small cut that wrapped around the length of his forearm. It was puffed up, probably would've been infected hadn't he got it looked at so soon. He had caught his arm on a thorn during their little escape. A small hiss fled his lips when something dabbed against it. Bill worked as gently as he could. Pressing the damp rag against the smaller one's arm. 

"Right on the nose," Bill agreed with a wide grin. 

Bill's grin was very...ominous. Teeth that crowded together in perfect alignment. To some it would seem pleasant, almost charming. Only if you looked closely, and I mean closely. You'd see the way the edges of his lips _curled_ back. the certain sharpness of every pearly tooth. If Dipper had to compare it to something,  
anything. It would be a predator's grin.

"Yeah," Dipper replied lamely long after Bill spoke. The small kicks stopped, and the water calmed. 

Once again Dipper adorned a makeshift bandage. Bill had actually brought along an extra top this time. He said it was for if things got _messy_ , but it was almost as if he knew Dipper would hurt himself once again. This thought went unspoken, but if he had said something it probably would've been snarky. Something along the lines of, 'If you knew I was gonna bust my ass, why didn't you bring actual bandages?' 

Of course a snarky comment hadn't even wandered onto the tip of his tongue since their meeting yesterday. As crazy as it sounded, he though it had something to do with the fact he was Alpha. Still, Dipper never got this way around other Alphas. It only built up the walls he was slowly forming around himself. A form of protection that would hopefully hold strong if Bill got to close. 

Bill stood back, admiring his work with that pointy grin. Dipper looked down to run his thumb over the fabric secured around his arm. He stiffly held his arm forward. The pain was practically non existent, he smiled too. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Pine tree."

The smile was soon replaced with a scowl at the sound of that dreadful nickname. Bill's grin only deepened as he held out a hand. Dipper took it in his own, still cold. Bill helped the Omega down down the log he had been settled on, careful not to let the kid tumble into the shallow pond below. (Although it would've been a riot to witness the boy pop out of the water with his teeth bared, like an angry wet kitten.)

Everything sounded so alive in that moment with Bill's hands wrapped securely around his own. Even if they numbed his finger's with their icy touch, every sense was heightened.

Dipper thought he could hear the other's heart beat. It was calm, and steady. A total opposite to his own. Dipper pulled his hands free like the devil himself had touched him. Bill didn't seem to notice, or care. Instead he crossed his arms firmly over his broad chest, the horizon casting warm shades across them. Red, orange, and _gold_. Dipper swiped his hands furiously at his vest as Bill spoke again. 

"Whats next?"

Dipper thought that over, his brows knitting together. The only thing he had planned for today was their little investigation. The one that had so ended with them tumbling into a thorn filled bush. Surely he didn't think they would push forward, not when it was getting so late into the evening. Soon night would fall, and the residents in this forest would no longer be very friendly. Dipper shook his head swiftly, "No way, it's getting late." 

The hands holding his fell away. Golden eyes that once seemed warm and friendly turned a little cold, barely noticeable. It just seemed like one of those things you really had to look for, and it was a shame Dipper wasn't looking at that moment. Seeing the small, but thinly hidden thoughts that seemed to slip onto the Alpha's face. He clicked his tongue. If Dipper _had_ been paying attention he would've seen that look. 

The one that said, Oh no this won't do at all. 

Dipper glanced back up, flinching at the tiny shock when his hands were released. It felt like a scolding slap on the wrist. As if he was being chastised by some unseen force for not keeping those hands in his. Dipper didn't like it one bit. 

"You're right about that. I'll walk you home, if you haven't noticed you're a bit _clumsy_." Bill teased, the smile even more unnerving as the sky around them was slowly consumed by darkness. 

Small teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, he nodded. Even if Bill wasn't _all_ bad he definitely didn't want to be in this forest when lights went out, not with him. So much so he couldn't even gather a proper reaction at the, 'clumsy' comment. Bill stood tall, he leaned over Dipper to push away the low hanging branching, and brush. Getting close enough for his scent to drench the poor Omega. That little button nose scrunched up as he marched forward. Passing the opening Bill had made for him without another word. 

Bill walked from behind, his fingers interlocked behind his back. It had happened again, his teeth were revealed. The sun had gone, but the moonlight bathed them. Each tooth gleamed with malice as he trailed closely behind. Watching the way the Omega's steps seemed to speed up. As if there was a threat in the air, he could almost _smell_ it. 

_Right on the nose_ , Bills words ghosted over his ear. 

Dipper's breath hitched. He threw a fleeting glance over his shoulder, hand cupped over his ear. Expecting to be greeted with that eerie smile, up close and personal this time. Only Bill kept up stride from a respectable distance, a pleasant smile as he looked beyond. Dipper's shoulders sagged with relief. The hand dropped from his ear, instead curling them into tiny fist by his sides. A giggle bubbled up within his throat, he was acting terribly paranoid. 

The woods always seemed more alive at night. That wasn't always a good thing. Dipper could remembered his sister sitting across from him on their grunkle's porch, both leaned back and watching the moonlight dance across the trees. This was long before Dipper had worked up the nerve to explore, when his curiosity was stilling burning. There had been a noise, a feral cry. Dipper jumped, leaning forward with apt attention as the forest once again stilled. 

Mabel had shut her eyes tightly, lips thinned. For a moment Dipper feared she would cry. Those chestnut orbs once  
again revealed themselves, wide and clear. Mabel spun around to snatch up her brother's wrist and he didn't move. Only watching with mild alarm as she looked up at him with that frantic gaze. "You stay out of there after dark, bro-bro. It's not safe for us, that sound." She paused, and dropped her forehead against his hands. 

"That sound was _primal_."

Soon enough he was back in the those woods. No longer on that porch with his sister, but instead with Bill. 

Maybe it had been his running thoughts, maybe the darkness. Because before Dipper knew it, he was falling. A scream tore through the forest that night, but this time it was his own. Bill simply stood behind, hands still behind his back as the Omega tumbled down. Watching the boy cry out in pain. The smell of blood pooled the air unexpectedly, Bill inhaled deeply. Those lips once again curled back, the top of his lip peeling back into an almost predatory sneer. 

Dipper had knocked his head against the tree on his way down. His leg felt numb, and trapped. His sneaker had been kicked straight off his foot during the fall. The front of his leg had been pierced by a sharp stump protruding from the ground. Dipper silently wept from the ground, biting back more cries as Bill finally rushed to his aid. Dropping to his knee beside him, and clutching the other's shoulder to turn him over. 

Dipper let out a pained yelp, swinging his uninjured arm towards the Alpha. Bill caught it easily, curling his long fingers over much smaller ones. They were trembling, An ugly mixture of blood, and dirt smeared across the side of his tear stained face. Wide brown eyes filled with overwhelming fear, and distrust. To some it probably _did_ seem ugly, but Bill found it to be an arousing sight. 

"Pine tree," Bill said softly. Patience clear on his face, the boy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The small hand in his relaxed at their voice, uncurling themselves. Dipper hiccuped, humiliation clear in his voice as he spoke, "I fell." 

Bill had to tuck his bottom lip between his teeth to bury a laugh. Moving his hand from Dipper's shoulder, to run his fingers soothingly through the mess of curly locks on top of his head. Dipper couldn't of brushed it aside if he wanted to. His biggest focus at the moment was not passing out in pain. Very slowly he tried to move his leg, he moaned. 

"I know, but We're gonna have to get that leg free."

"No!"

Yes." Bill said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. 

Dipper curled his fingers into their arm with surprising force. Digging his blunt nails into the hunter's bare forearm. Dipper was trying to control his breathing a bit, find some sort of grip besides that man's arm. "You don't understand. There is wood _inside_ my leg." He hissed between clenched teeth, tightening his hold.

Bill didn't even flinched, instead his leaned down closer. Still holding his loose fist, and burying his fingers deeper into the omega's hair. Bill clicked his tongue for the second time that night, shaking his head, "This just won't do."

Dipper cried once again, because without warning his leg was ripped free. 

The splinters tearing through his flesh, and no doubt tearing up the outline of his gash. Bill's fingers were curled around the top of his knee, holding it high as Dipper withered around. The Alpha looked at it closely A patch of skin, maybe the size of a dime had been tore open. A lazy trail seeping down the length of his leg, it would definitely need stitches. It would be hell to fix it, seeing at the edges were shredded up and littered with splinters. Still, he grinned. 

the brunette was sprawled backwards, and panting. Trying to scrub away the layers of filth that covered his face; blood, dirt, and now sweat. "Is it bad?" He finally asked. Peeking over his hands nervously, eyes puffy from crying.

The Alpha squinted in the dark, as if considering this. "It's not life threatening if that's what your worried about."

Dipper was finally able to breath, for a moment. 

"Well—for now." 

Dipper's brows shot up, he blinked at the other with pulsing concern. Urging the other to continue with his wide frightful gaze. The forest had never seemed so loud in that moment, every little noise made the Omega's heart stop. A wounded animal surrounded by starved predators, that's what he felt like. Sure he had spent his days out here exploring, but only that. When the sun was out, his phone was charged, and not in the presence of an Alpha. 

"You'll need stitches." Bill said simply, perfected sympathy touching his voice. "Lucky for you, I have all the supplies at my house!" 

Dipper's mouth dried up. Every alarm in his head was screeching for him to decline, and fast. These cries were muffled. All he could think of was Mabel's fearful gaze, the promise he had made so many years ago on that porch. She's ban him from the forest. Lock him inside and swallow the key. No more journals, mythical creatures, or exploring. A deep part of him froze up, panic curled around his heart and squeezed it. 

No more _Bill _.__

__"Alright, lets go." Dipper agreed._ _

__That was all Bill needed to hear, he carefully curled his arm under the other leg as well. Before Dipper could ask what he was doing, Bill had hoisted up. To tired to scream, yelp, or sock the man in the face. Dipper only sighed, dropping his weary head against the other's shoulder. Bill started to walk, and talk. Dipper wanted to tell him to hush, but his attention was elsewhere. The spot where he had fallen. There wasn't a root, or even a stray branch in sight. This struck him as odd._ _

__It was to late to run his choices over, to mull over every wrong step he had taken since that dreaded fall. With heavy eyes, and heavier worries he dozed off against the Alpha's shoulder. The wicked smell of cigars, and rum floated in the air. It blended with the faint rumble of Bill's chest as he spoke. It wasn't a delicate scent, but it warmed him all the same. This was enough to lull him into a deep sleep, despite the dull throbbing pain below his knee._ _

__Holding the boy close, those amber eyes gleamed more than ever._ _

__It hadn't been a stray branch, or a root. It had been Bill's own foot._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel like I have to make this clear. Dipper and Bill are going to have a very complex relationship in this story, moreover an unhealthy one. Dipper is battling his rational thinking, over his own instincts. Bill is also playing him like a fiddle, molding Dipper's thought process for his own personal gain. Hopefully there's no confusion!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't that long!!! Sorry sorry. I hope it was still fulfilling. Dipper is conflicted and oblivious, help my bOY.

The aroma that flooded Dipper’s senses when he was pulled from his slumber was strong. It had his nose twitching, and brows furrowing above closed eyes. The smell was horrid. It blanketed the one he had grown so fond of without even thinking, the one that had caressed him on their way back. This thought shook some sense into him, lashes fluttering open in alarm. 

Dipper tried to process his thoughts slowly. His gaze absorbing every little thing with heightened fear, it was hard _not_ to be scared. Even if he stood tall and puffed out his little chest with every challenge he faced, he was an Omega. A small Omega in unfamiliar territory. He was surrounded by things that had his heart racing. There was no word to describe the feeling that swelled up within him. All thinking really got placed on the back burner as he looked around with wide eyes. He sunk deeper into the plush chair someone placed him on however long ago, he was whining. 

Mounted high on every inch of the wall were dead creatures, a very wide variety of dead creatures. 

They came in all forms, some big, some small. He flicked his terrified gaze between the vacant stare of a long gone rabbit and the gaping mouth of a stuffed bear. All of them were stuffed and without life, he couldn’t help the way his body curled inward. Fingers wrapped around his knobby knees as the door beneath a mounted deer creaked open. 

Bill stood there. A tray full of food, and a drink in one hand while a bottle of medication clutched in the other. He tilted his head in confusion. His own nose twitched at the fear pooling off the other, Dipper sat in a tight ball within the man’s chair. Bill Cipher had seen a lot with years of hunting, and the way this boy sat only reminded him of a cornered animal. 

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked, setting his things down and approaching the other.

With bared teeth, Dipper hissed lowly. It was entirely instinctual seeing as he did not care for the others presence at the moment. It didn’t seem to do a damn thing considering Bill continued to close the distance, more cautiously yes, but the look in his eye seemed all to _amused_. 

“You know what’s wrong.”

“Do I?”

“Don’t play dumb. This is sick!” 

With another touch of amusement, Bill chuckled. 

Dipper had never hated a sound more in his entire life. No longer could he feel the warmth it usually radiated, or had he just imagined that. Hope had a cruel way of playing tricks, shining light on things that didn’t have any potential to begin with. Instead it sounded grating, and cold. Almost like a handful of pebbles being tossed into the blender. 

This Alpha was a mirage, a sunny oasis with a blinding smile that would be just about anyone’s downfall. Dipper had been blinded with promising smiles and the spark of potential he had spotted deep within the other. All he wanted to do was protect the animals, but along the way it seemed he had fallen victim as well. 

“Pine tree, I was never reserved about my _hobbies_. I told you from day one what I was doing in those forests. You couldn’t possibly of thought I’d leave without my prize, not when I worked so hard?” 

It was true, he had made it clear from the start. Another reason Dipper wanted to smack himself silly for being so dismissive. Of course Bill brought these home, what was a hunter without his trophies? He thought bitterly, all while scowling away from the man. It was ridiculous to think he could help. 

Bill was not born yesterday. He could read people like an open book, and Dipper practically wore his heart out on his sleeve. So he played along in hopes of softening the little Omega up, opening his walls that were already climbing high. It wasn’t hard to glue on a pleasant grin and stare warmly at the other. His voice so soft, “I could take them down if you’d like?” 

Plump curls bounced with his sudden movement as those all too large eyes shot open in pleasant surprise. A blinking light inside of Bill’s mind was practically screaming, BINGO! He cupped his hands together, that spark of hope once again burning full force. 

“You will?” Dipper asked in nothing short of disbelief, his eyes twinkling with what seemed like _relief_. 

Bill nodded twice as he calmly set back to his things. He grabbed the checkered wash cloth beside the plate of food while fumbling around a bit for the thick bottle of rubbing alcohol. With a pop of the lid he was soon dowsing it in the liquid, humming as he did so. 

“Sure will. I’ll take them _all_ down if that would make you more comfortable.” Hell i'll burn em' up for you kid, He he thought with a snort. 

That was the smell Dipper had awoken to, the distinct smell of medical supplies that still lingered heavily. He glanced down at his leg in dismay. Expecting to see it swollen and ugly with different shades of color, blue, red, purple, maybe even black. It wouldn’t of surprised him in the slightest. Now what did surprise him was how well treated it appeared. 

Up to his knee it was wrapped with gauze. The cream colored fabric looked soft against his skin, it was pretty almost. He blinked down at the care he had received without a word. How long was he out for? Dipper had seen the wound, it was deep and wide. No doubt he would need stitches, had Bill taken care of that? 

“Four stitches,” Bill answered the unspoken question. His golden orbs dancing under the dim light of this horridly decorated room, “wasn’t hard with you out like a rock.”

Dipper’s lips parted in awe. He had been out like a light while someone sewed his skin shut? Impossible, but someone believable as he stared down at his neatly wrapped leg. You’d figure you’d feel something during a thing like that? Maybe the fall had really taken it’s toll on him. 

Never even occurred to him he might’ve been drugged. 

“Where’s my phone?” Dipper spoke out so suddenly. His eyes darting around him, brows practically shooting up to his hairline. There wasn’t anything in the room, not his bag, or his phone. For a moment he feared he had left it in the forest during his little fall. Could’ve tumbled right out of him pocket and into the dirt. 

As if on cue, Bill waved the little device in front of his face. He was reminded of his mother, holding out a piece of candy with the most taunting look you’d ever seen. Her voice was so clear in his head, “the word is called _please_.” With desperate fingers, Dipper reached out to snatch it from his hand. Bill only coiled back with the phone and that terribly sharp grin of his. 

“Hey now, I think I deserve a thank you.” 

“For what?” Dipper snarked. 

Bad move. The phone floated away from his vision and back into the other’s back pocket. 

Dipper chased after the phone and almost fell out of his seat. Had it not been for the long finger that poked him directly in the chest, stilling him. “I did go through so much trouble for this little thing after all. I searched the forests for a good while. I think it even chimed a few times?” 

A renewed sense of panic followed these words. Dipper felt his stomach roll at the thought of his sister, had it been her? The thing must be spammed by now. The messages would be hasty and panicked he could picture them now, could see the long list of calls he had never picked up. The worry that would no doubt drive his sister ill. 

“Thank you.” Dipper gritted out quickly. He held out an impatient hand, glared at the gloved one that followed. Bill dropped the small device within his palm with an all too pleased look. 

His fingers tapped urgently at the lock screen ignoring the wandering eyes of his new _friend_ as he finally heard the thing click open. Wouldn’t you know it the thing was flooded with worried texts and too many voicemails to count. He sighed, scrolling up and down the paragraphs of messages. All with the same bottom line. 

**Where are you?**

Dipper typed out a sloppy response, something that seemed too small for something so big. 

**I’m safe, and will be home soon. Please do not worry.**

How silly and immature of him to pull a stunt like this. It was ridiculous to had let the Alpha carry him home. What kind of Omega would put themselves in that sort of danger, even if Dipper had known Bill for a sparse amount of time. The man was still a stranger. You don’t just run off with a stranger when you had loved ones at home who have no clue where you are. 

“I screwed up,” Dipper grumbled. He ran his hands along his face, feeling the dirt and grime that had coated his skin with this unfortunate night. 

He jumped at the damp fabric that touched his cheek. Bill had the soaked cloth down his cheek, pressing against a small cluster of scrapes that had revealed themselves under the filth. Dipper hissed in pain, teeth scraping against his tongue as Bill tenderly cleaned his face. It was so odd. How this Alpha could end a live, but still somehow be capable of such a gentle touch. 

“What’s done is done. You can’t change the past, so try to mend your mistakes now.” Bill voiced from his perch on the floor. Both of his legs folded under him as he tended to the Omega who sat thoughtfully before him. 

“You’re right, but I don’t know how I’m gonna fix this one.”

“You will. Give it time.”

“How do you know?”

A sigh fluttered past the man’s lips. Small and weightless as he tiled his own head in thought. Piano fingers ghosting over the bridge of his nose and the height of his cheek bones. They weren’t prominent like Bill’s own, but they were there all the same. “Because pine tree, everyone makes mistakes. If you love someone enough you get past it. No matter how intimidating this problem may seem.” 

Dipper’s gaze was faraway. Those words settled heavy, and he couldn’t understand why. It was quiet after that with only the occasional rustle of fabric as Bill shifted, or the tiny squeak his chair released with any movement keeping them company. His phone chimed twice, the corner of his phone blinked continuously with the color green. 

Nipping the bottom of his lip, he unlocked the phone. Inside were three words that held enough anger in each one to make him flinch, his lip wobbling. Christ if he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs at the moment. Even Bill, who had been reading over his shoulder gritted his teeth. 

“Yeesh kid.” 

 

**Call me, now.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticky fingers and a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! For those still reading, sorry for the delay. B) Or rather, long ass wait. Hopefully this will make up for that. Slow build people. (Teeny heated moment. Wink.)

Dipper’s cell had a light, just at the corner, a small round dot that _flashed_. Repetitively. It’s seen out of the corner of his vision, blinking green. The rest of his attention is across the room. Settled on where Bill stands, arms outstretched and fingers hooked beneath a golden plaque.

“It feels wrong to do this.”

“Now? Not when you took aim?”

A frown pulls at his lips.

“You know that’s not fair.”

The omega waves a hand, the one not covering the flashing alert.

“Never said it was.”

It’s the plastic eyes. Those really make him shiver, fake and shiny and always staring. He didn’t know how much it cost to have the done, or if the lunatic plucked them out himself. Just the thought makes him queasy. The head of a dear is braced against the hunter’s chest, lips straining to the side as he looks thoughtfully at the massive wall. Covered in the things. They are dismantled piece by piece.

He’s having a rough time with a stubborn nail when he notices the brunette’s blatantly ignoring the device.

“It’s only going to get worse the longer you put it off.”

Chewing on his nail, he looks up. As if unaware of the problem entirely. His eyes narrow and those untrimmed brows knit as he peers over. Though he hated it, and he did, Bill was right. Every minute he didn’t answer back was another minute of shrill scolding.

“Door’s on your left, it’ll take you right outside.” The one with a hand shoved in a bear’s mouth says, gesturing to the door behind him.

Dipper stands up with nothing short of reluctance. He clutches the phone like a trick claw machine, almost letting it slip more than a dozen times. He wished the alpha would stop him on the way. Use that awful commanding voice for something useful for once, tell him to sit down, and turn that thing off. No, only thing he passes is a feud between a skilled predator and an adhesive strip.

Doesn’t take long to weave his way through the hall. He finds the door that’s transparent and tall, delicate handles that reaches for and pulls. It’s still late and the nightly breeze is unforgiving, tugging at his hair and nipping his sensitive skin with the chill. He crosses his arms and shuts the door behind him with a sound _click_.

Leaning against the railing, he sees he’s on the top floor. If you looked down you’d see nothing but the heads of trees, overgrown evergreens that looked as if they stretched on for miles. He curls his fingers around the ivory ledge and tackles the view with an almost smile. If it hadn’t been for the nerves, he might’ve enjoyed it greatly.

Then his voice blinks, again.

This time he presses the top, lifts it, and braces himself against the force of his sister.

“ _Mason_ _Pines_.”

“Listen—.”

“Do you have any idea how late it is? I’ve been searching the woods for _hours_ , suns gone, where could you possibly be?”

Dipper huffs a dry little laugh.

“Well you see—.”

“I couldn’t pick up your scent, or even your presence. There was nothing. No matter how deep I went, I couldn’t pick up a trace. It made no sense, none, nada.”

“I’m with a friend!” Dipper finally blurts with his eyes clenched. There was no beating around the bush with her. She’s going bonkers over his absence and wants answers. Now. “Banged myself up pretty bad, not enough to get worried about! Just some…minor scratches. It was dark, and I couldn’t call you because the signal was poor and, uh—my phone tumbled out of my pocket. I had to look for it.”

Piss poor excuses, but they go ignored. Instead, there’s a momentary pause on the other side. Then a question he fumbled to answer.

“Who’s _he_?”

“Oh! Just a friend from the diner.”

“You’re lying.”

Sweat gathers.

“No…I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are. Your voice is all squeaky.”

“Is not!” The shrill sound is cleared out. He beats his chest and answers again, forcing the lower in pitch.

“No it is not.”

Another pause on the other end. As if she’s arming herself for another round of interrogation. He can hear silverware against glass in the background, something that makes his stomach growl. She’s obviously not alone, he wonders who’s up as well. Guilt blossoms at the thought of keeping too many up with his irresponsible behavior.

“This person, he’s okay?”  

Taken aback, Dipper nods. When he realizes that’s not going to work, he answers verbally.

“Of course.”

Right? Bill was strange, he trophies the carcasses of animals, but he never intentionally brought harm to him. While his hobbies were more on the morbid side of things, he patched him up and made for good company.

Mabel sighs. He knows she’s not happy with this. At all, but doesn’t beat a dead horse.  

“As long as you’re safe, that’s all that matters.”

A full smile touches the omega’s face.

The call is ended mutually.

A text alerts him she wants updates. Sighing, he responds swiftly and assures her he’ll keep her posted. Another. It’s a word of gratitude. He stares down at the locked screen, black and his reflection vague. It really hadn’t been all that bad. He only whimpered twice, and that invisible tail of his never tucked away once during. Could that be labeled an accomplishment? Okay, maybe the tail part was a little farfetched.

The balcony is left behind. He finds himself back inside the house, where it’s warm, but poorly lit. Small footsteps fall and pronounce themselves throughout. He pockets the device and his hands, feeling much better now that it over.

Only, a new problem arrived.

Bill’s found with a screwdriver in hand and a frazzled mess on his head, that could hardly be called hair. He looks over at the one who’s entered. Dipper, who cradles his stomach with a pitiful look.

“I think I’m hungry again.”

 

▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼▲ ▼

 

“Strange.” Bill speaks with a fork shoved between his teeth. “I thought Alpha’s were the ones with an appetite like no other.”

A glare meets him from the stool parked on the other side of the island. There’s a bowl of whip and a plate of strawberries in his reach. The pile of pink fruit shrinks, a cycle of retrieving a slice, pulling away, and popping it into the mouth that chews and chews.

“You’ve been misinformed.” Dipper tells him, savoring the zing of flavor. He nearly combusted at the sight of fresh fruit. “Surprised you even eat something not red and bleeding.”

A hand crosses his heart and he feigns hurt.

“You’ve wounded me, pine tree.”

Dipper rolls his eyes as Bill seals the container. It’s stored away in a fridge that could store three of him, it’s big. Oddly enough, he doesn’t see anything wrapped up in plastic and covered in dates written by a sharpie. Just a lot of dairy, vegetables, and fruits.

“Well, _you’ve_ been misinformed. I’m almost ashamed, what do you think my diet consists of? Raw meat and a strong drink?”

A thoughtful look crosses, his lips are pursed pensively as he considers.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

They’d talked about the phone call. Bill more curious than anything. Word for word, he told the conversation through a mouthful of seeds and cream. He was listened to, never interrupted once as he put a little more exaggeration on one end. He wasn’t upset with his sister. Rather, he was disappointed in himself. For leaving her to worry that much.

“I didn’t consider how she felt,” he says. Plunging a slice into the vat of sugary goodness. “She looked for me, broke her own rules and entered the forest. By herself.”

Consideration is clear on the one leaned forward. His elbows first, and palms next, holding his chin.  

“You didn’t, but you’re making your amends. That’s all that matters.” He reaches out and takes a strawberry himself. “She’s your sister; you’ve had her forgiveness since the get-go, as she’s had yours.”

Still down in the dumps, Dipper eats more. He’s doing it almost mindlessly. His eyes drawn to the clock that hands over the sink and its bold digits. The arms are gesturing to a time that makes him sag. It was well past midnight. Bill notices and looks up too, seeing it’s gotten terribly late, he pulls the plate away. It skitters against the tabletop and is followed by a _whine_.

“No, wait.”

A finger goes up.

“No more. You’ll get a stomach ache, if you don’t have one already.”

A childish standoff as arms cross and eyes narrow. The defiance is completely dismissed as Bill finishes it off and raises a slim brow at the other. Though he wants to make a point, Bill himself was eating late—he realizes it was his food. Deciding not to push it, Dipper deflates and buries his head in his arms. Tempted to fall asleep here and now.

Then his nose wrinkles at a funny feeling.

Dipper’s left hand lifts and turns. His eyes light up, pleased with the discovery.

One more prepared than the other when his fingers are all too quickly lifted and shoved into his mouth. The plate in Bill’s hand almost slips and shatters. A pointer and a middle are corked and hooked in between two lips and _sucked_ on.

It’s hard on the alpha's heart. The noise. Wet squelching that comes from the extra care the omega takes to clean up all that’s there, curling his tongue around the webs between. It could’ve been cute, like watching a kitten clean itself. If it hadn’t been for the tiny noises pushing past the lodged digits. Sounds of satisfaction that only a strawberry’s remnants could manage to withdrawal.

Its best Dipper doesn’t look up. That he doesn’t see the way Bill’s slouched against the fridge. A plate against his chest and a mouth that parts—just slightly. Honey eyes are burning embers, locked on the pink muscle that works with vigor.

Bill excuses himself from the kitchen before his pheromones smothers them both.


End file.
